


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary(TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: For smutty bingo prompt, Beneath The Stars. Hunting for Abnormals in the Amazonian jungle tends to get a bit boring when said Abnormals don't show up. Luckily Nikola has a few ideas to counter that.





	Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt for tinknevertalks for smutty bingo, which I thank her for xD. Also that kinda fluffy part shouldn't have been there in the first place you can thank vienna for that :).

“You do realise that bloody dwarf isn’t going to show up, right?” Nikola asked with a sigh as he lay down next to Helen. “Not that I’m complaining that you got me to come with you in the Amazonian jungle, on what is probably going to be a wild goose chase, but-“

“But you’re totally complaining, I know,” Helen laughed. “Come on, it sounded fun, alright? A shapeshifter that turns into a loved one and lures you into the jungle?”

“Why would I want that when I have you right here?” he asked, his voice taking a seductive tone at that. “How cold does it get at night around here, exactly?”

“Cold enough,” Helen said as she cuddled closer to him. He responded immediately, taking her into his arms. “Well then, I’ll have to take care of that,” he whispered as his lips found the back of her neck. “Let’s see if I can get you warm, hmm?” he pondered as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it up so he would gain better access to that spot at the base of her hair he knew it drew her crazy. Her breath hitched at his action and when she answered, her voice was low and wanting.

“You do realise that the whole idea of a stakeout is to keep quiet during it, right?” she hissed, but it only made him laugh. “Yeah, you keep mentioning that,” he said as he pressed his body to hers, causing her to moan when she felt his hardness against her ass. “And yet you’re the one who keeps moaning,” he added with a smirk as his teeth sank into her skin, pinching slightly.

“Wonder why that is,” she said on a sarcastic tone as she rubbed herself against him. Her ass was deliciously firm and he had to bite his lip to force himself to focus. “I bet you’re soaking wet right now,” he whispered in her ear as he placed his right hand on her abdomen, his fingers touching her lightly. “I bet that you can barely contain yourself at the thought of having me inside you,” he added as his fingers got past her skirt, teasing her where her panties met with her skin.

“You’re not that good,” she protested, the stubborn part of her brain refusing to give him that satisfaction. It was a part she was listening to a lot less those days, but she supposed having Nikola as a lover was bound to do have that effect on her.

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that then, won’t we?” he challenged, but she grabbed his wrist right before he entered her. “No,” she challenged back as she turned to face him, a smirk playing on her lips. “We’ve seen how this ends the past three times, haven’t we?” she explained as she rolled him over and placed herself atop of him.

“It usually ends up with you being a soaking, moaning mess, but I didn’t hear you complaining,” Nikola laughed. “Face it, you knew it was gonna come to this the moment you asked me to go hunting with you.”

“We’re not hunting. And that’s… not true.”

“Helen, come on, I know you,” he scoffed. “I’m not saying you weren’t interested in catching that Abnormal too,” he added when he saw her look. “I’m saying that if you didn’t want us to end up fucking you would have brought the kids, that’s all. And since I don’t see them here-” he trailed off, right before she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue rubbed against his, slowly, teasingly, causing him to moan in her mouth. She stopped the kiss for a second, allowing herself to breathe for a moment before she came onto him again, this time hungrier than before. It was a hunger that wasn’t going to fade away anytime soon, not until she had him inside her anymore, yet that wasn’t the first thought that came to her mind when she took a second to watch him. He looked… adorable, she realised, the way he was standing on his back, his lips swollen from her kisses. His hair was a complete mess, as usually, and she knew that if she were to sink her fingers into it, she’d find it was soft to the touch and deliciously easy to play with. His eyes were what got her the most about him, though. He had that look in them, the one he usually kept for whenever one of his more complicate experiments succeeded – the one that he had lately started to use on her actually, and there was a part of her that thought it was actually very fitting. She was never going to let him know how crazy the color of his eyes drove her – that impossible shade of steel blue that had haunted her dreams even before they had become lovers. In the moonlight, his eyes were almost white and burning with a desire that she knew it was all about her.

“Helen?” Nikola asked, his voice only a tad unsure, and it was enough to snap her out of her daydreaming. “I’m right here,” she reassured him as her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt.

“Good, I was getting worried that you were so shocked by how gorgeous I am that you froze in place,” he teased and she was grateful that he wasn’t ever going to find out how close that had been to the truth.

“You are delicious, I will give you that,” she admitted as she kissed him on his neck. “But I am deeply familiar with every inch of you, so I got used to it, you know?”

“Not deep enough, at the moment,” he muttered under his breath, making her grin devilishly at him. She caressed his bare chest, her fingers squeezing every delicious muscle they came across as they made their way to his abdomen. She worked erratically on his belt, struggling to get him free. “We’ll keep this for later,” she said on a determined tone as she discarded his belt, placing it next to them.

“Later?”

“What, you weren’t planning on sleeping anyway,” she added on an innocent tone. “I have other plans for now, though,” she said with a sly grin as she grabbed his member through his boxers and squeezed, hard. “What are you going to do?” he asked, his voice barely audible between his moans as her fingers went up and down his length with feather like touches. She pondered on the answer for a while, before lowering her body on his. “I think I’m going to make you scream my name,”she whispered sweetly.


End file.
